Echoes
by Firefly60
Summary: This story is a one shot and is set in the year 2020, ten years after the final episode. The only character in this tale is Jack Meadows, but with mentions of other Bill characters - other than that, I cannot say anymore. Please R & R. I do not own anything and all ideas are my own.


**Echoes**

Jack Meadows stood in the middle of the main custody area of Sunhill Police Station and gazed around him. What was previously a busy thriving station was now abandoned, dilapidated, with dust covering its surfaces and bits of debris littering the floors. The wind blew through the building and Jack could hear the creaking of a broken door and the rattling of unhinged windows, adding eeriness to an already dismal atmosphere.

After Sunhill had closed its doors in June 2013, no one was sure what was going to happen to the building were Jack had spent half of his life. There were rumours of course, but nothing had borne fruit and now here it was; an empty shell with windows smashed by vandals and graffiti sprayed across some of the walls.

As Jack stood looking sadly at what used to be, he remembered when custody was a hive of activity and had lost count of the numerous villains and tow rags that had passed through its doors, from drunks to toms, petty thieves to murderers Sunhill had had more than its fair share. Jack's mind then rewound back to all the uniformed officers that had worked at Sunhill over the years, in fact he swore he could still here many of their voices. Bob 'play it by the book' Cryer who had ran everything almost in military fashion. Matt Boyden who always had an eye for the ladies yet, had been a good sergeant who knew his stuff. June Ackland, one of the best female uniform officers he had come across and Dale 'Smithy' Smith – whom he had watched grow from a gobby young PC into a first rate officer. Of course there were many others, good police men and women, a lot who had moved on and sadly – some who were no longer around.

Somehow, Jack found himself in the staff canteen now bare, with the exception of a few up turned up tables and a couple of broken chairs. He could still see the canteen staff serving up the dinners (if you were lucky enough to be able to grab a meal) more often than not though, there just wasn't enough time to eat – and the less said about canteen food the better he grimaced humorously. Then again, if you took refs, most officers would just grab a tea and sit down for a quick chat. He would have loved to have been a fly on the wall during some of the conversations, no doubt gossip about some scandal or other, an affair or a snit bit about someone's personal life, but then they do say if you eves drop you usually here something about yourself – that wouldn't have surprised him either he smirked.

Leaving the canteen he wandered down deserted corridors, his footsteps echoing in the empty silence and before he realised it, Jack found himself walking towards CID. Jack stopped as he stood outside what used to be his office. He thought about some of the others who had held the position before him; Charles Brownlow, Adam Okaro, John Heaton, all good men each of who had done a great but sometimes very difficult job. Jack had loved every minute of the twenty odd years he had spent at Sunhill and felt so proud when he had been promoted to Superintendent – he had worked hard for it and knew he had deserved it. Forcing himself to turn away, he approached the doors of CID, one of which was half hanging off its hinges, its glass broken and laying in shards on the ground. Jack stepped over it and entered CID.

The memories invaded him now as he let his eyes wander around. God so many people had passed through here over the years, most of who had become like family to him, let's face it Jack thought guiltily, he had spent more time here than he had in his own home so it wasn't any wonder that he had become close friends with a lot of his work colleagues.

Jack suddenly thought back to that day in March 2013 when he had got the call from Borough he was dreading. It was well known that a number of police stations in London were being closed down, something about cutbacks, but no one knew which ones. When Jack had answered his phone and had been informed of the decision, his heart dropped into his boots, putting his phone down Jack put his hands over his face. How on earth was he going to tell them Sunhill was closing, that they were all going to be moving to different stations, most of them not working together again; but he knew it had to come from him and so decided to take the bull by the horns and tackle it in a professional manner, he had to, for the sake of his officers. After briefing Smithy and his sergeants, they assembled all the on duty uniformed officers together and broke the news to them. To say they were all shocked would be putting it mildly, but there was nothing else he could do and so he left Smithy to take care of things and made his way to CID, this he dreaded even more. After informing them about Sunhill, there was silence for a while, but although they were all visibly upset by his announcement, they were ultimately professional and after digesting his words, headed back to their desks to silently contemplate their futures.

His thoughts turned to his CID officers and he smiled, as he remembered them working so well together as a team and yet so individual. DI Neil Manson, if anyone had told him twenty odd years ago that the young cocky newly promoted Inspector would become one of his closest friends, he would have laughed them out of the nick. Yet it was true, Neil, now Superintendent Manson in MIT was the best DI he had ever worked with and although he had had his issues over the years, he was an excellent officer and totally deserved his recognition and promotions.

They say behind every good man is an even better woman and marrying Grace Dasari was the best thing that had happened to Neil Manson. Jack had never seen him more happy and content; she bought out nothing but the best in Neil. Intelligent, attractive and a first rate officer, he always knew she would do well - not only did she give full support to Neil in his position, but was at present DI Dasari in Special Ops, had been an amazing step mum to Neil's son Jake (now in his second year of medical school and hoping to become Dr Manson in the near future) and even managed to be mother to six year old twin girls. Some guys were just that lucky Jack sighed.

He smiled now when he thought of Mickey Webb, the young 'cheeky chappie' DC who was almost like another son to him. He could still hear the sounds of 'Oi Governor' and see the paper planes and missiles flying around CID, but he wouldn't have changed him for anything. Jack was glad he had settled in easily to his new post as DS in MIT – he had a new 'Super' to drive crazy now, Jack couldn't help but grin when he imagined the expressions on Neil's face, but also knew that Neil would keep a protective eye on him.

DC Terry Perkins had been a good solid no nonsense copper, whose job was his life and together with Mickey Webb they had been the comic duo of CID. Jack always knew if Terry was on a shout with you, your back would be covered, but Terry had never been ambitious and after hearing about the imminent closure of Sunhill, had decided to retire from the force. He was happy now playing granddad to five year old Becky now that daughter DC Holly Perkins was enjoying her new post at Stafford Row.

Ah, DC Jacob 'Banksy' Banks, the voice of calm in CID Jack remembered affectionately. An honest, reliable officer who was highly respected by his colleagues and who, if there was the slightest unrest or argument could always be relied upon to bring things under control – probably the teacher in him thought Jack. Either way, DS Banks was now doing extremely well in his teaching post at Hendon, a position that Jack knew he would excel at.

If ever there was an enigma in CID, it had to be DS Max Carter. Jack had sometimes found it hard to figure him out. He could be abrupt and offhand at times, but Max Carter could always be relied upon to get a result and was, regardless of his faults a good detective. When Neil had informed Jack about Max's cocaine habit, the last thing Jack had wanted was to ruin a good cop's career and therefore, had told Max he was going on a sabbatical in order to clean his act up. Only a chosen few in CID were aware of the situation and if anyone else asked he was on a year's secondment with Manchester Police Force on a special assignment. It had worked and after getting himself clean, Max had decided to help others who had been in the same predicament as himself and get drugs off the streets. Jack was proud of the fact that Max was now a respected DI with the Drugs Squad and of his part in saving his career.

The description 'live wire' could not be more apt when thinking of DS Stevie Moss mused Jack. There were some who were surprised when she made DS, but Jack knew that Stevie wasn't the scatter brain that they thought and he had been proved correct. Although not averse to playing the odd practical jokes now and then, Stevie was an alert and bright officer who once she got her teeth into something, never let go until she got an arrest. Now Mrs Dale Smith, she had surprisingly given up her career with the force and enjoyed nothing more than being a Chief Inspectors wife and mum to her three young boys.

Jack wished with all his heart that he could be together with his old team just one more time, have a pint and a game or two of pool – but he knew that could never happen. So with some sadness, Jack could only hope that 'his' officers were happy in their respective positions – of their loyalty and dedication to the force, he had no doubts.

He had seen enough, seen all he wanted to see, it was time to go now. Jack made his way back down to the custody area and took one last look round; he didn't need to be here anymore so shoving his hands into the pockets of his black overcoat, he slowly walked away.

Jack halted for a moment in his steps, glanced over his shoulder one more time, smiled then turned and walked into the light.

A draught whistled through custody and a slight breeze blew open an old copy of the Canley News dated 18 October 2013 lying on the floor now somewhat yellowed with age. A few pages flicked over to reveal a picture of a uniformed police officer together with the headline -

'_Former Sunhill Superintendent Jack Meadows dies of a heart attack, aged 57…..'_


End file.
